Necromancer
Necromancers are mortal practitioners of death magic, commonly referred to as necromancy. Channeling their knowledge of the arcane into manipulation of the forces of life and death, these men and women were instrumental in the forming of the Scourge in Lordaeron. Necromancers are spellcasters whose magics manipulate the power of death. In calling upon this power, necromancers risk being consumed by it - until eventually they join the ranks of the undead. Necromancers twist arcane magic to manipulate the power of death. Commanding the undead, generally in the service of the Scourge, they gradually take on the characteristics of the dead - hollow eyes, shambling gaits, pallid and sunken skin, foul odors and so forth. Most, if not all, modern necromancers were trained by Kel'Thuzad and his agents in the Scholomance beneath Caer Darrow, otherwise known as the School of Necromancy. Amazingly, the School was never discovered by agents of the Crown of Lordaeron, and remained untouched and functional until well beyond the end of the Third War. The school contains notable figures such as the Lich, Ras Frostwhisper, as well as the headmaster of the facility, Darkmaster Gandling. The Necromancers continue to abound in the Plaguelands. Overseeing both the spread of the Blight and the construction of new Scourge installations, necromancers are most commonly encountered within and around the ruined city of Stratholme. An elite branch of necromancers, under the command of the dark master Maleki the Pallid, refer to themselves as the Thuzadin, in honor of their lord and first of their kind, Kel'Thuzad. The origins of Necromancy date back to the First War, when Gul'dan's Necrolytes developed the ability to raise corpses to serve as skeleton warriors in the Horde. But Necromancers have been around since the beginning of the Nathrezim race, who were the first ever known beings to raise Undead from Night Elven corpses (as seen in the War of the Ancients novel). A few necromancers are uncorrupted. Epic Necromancer The epic necromancer is a dark champion of the dead and vile bane of the living. His undead creations terrorize the land while he ravages his opposition with twisted magic. The living fear his name and the dead flock to it. The epic necromancer lives and dies by his spellcasting powers and his ability to command, create, summon and control undead. Forsaken Necromancer The Dark Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner, realized how valuable necromancy was to their cause. Though Forsaken heal naturally, many go to priests of the Forgotten Shadow for "repairs". Necromancers can also free enslaved, mindless undead and research powerful spells that might one day return the Forsaken to life. Sylvanas knew she needed necromancers to heal, strengthen and replace her people, and she set about wooing necromancers away from the Scourge. Mainly by force. In World of Warcraft looks the same as the WCIII Necromancer]] Originally planned as one of the classes along with Death Knight, this did not make release. Notable Necromancers Necromancers in WoW can also be found guarding Ziggurats in place of crypt fiends. Without nearby corpses to manipulate, however, they lack suitable combat skills. Necromancers in World of Warcraft *Scourge Necromancer *Deatholme Necromancer - Ghostlands *Death's Head Necromancer - Razorfen Downs *Outcast Necromancer - Desolace *Thuzadin Necromancer - Stratholme *Scholomance Necromancer - Scholomance * - Eastern Plaguelands, Stratholme Warcraft III From Necromancer at Battle.net :Though they retained their Humanity after making a pact with death, Necromancers became the most terrifying agents of the Scourge. These dark, insidious men were once thought to be aspiring geniuses by the Magocracy of Dalaran. However, their insatiable lust to delve into the secrets of the dark arts drove them to forsake their very souls. Ner'zhul, the Lich King, granted these malevolent sorcerers true power over the dead in exchange for their loyalty and obedience. The shadowy Necromancers have the power to command various types of Undead and even spread the foul undead plague as well. Category:Lore Category:Scourge Category:Creatures Category:Undead Category:Necromancers Category:Classes Category:RPG Classes Category:Core Classes Category:Prestige Classes